1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to measuring devices and, particularly, to a measuring device that can measure if a tube is perpendicular to a base from which the tube extends.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) often include a base for supporting a main body (or other elements) of the LCD. To fix the main body to the base, a number of internally threaded tubes perpendicularly extend upwards from the base. As such, the main body can be fixed to the base by screws that match with the tubes. However, due to limited precision of manufacturing process of the base, it is not guaranteed that all tubes are precisely perpendicular to the base. As such, after the main body is assembled to the base, stress induced by those not precisely perpendicular tubes will be applied on the main body. This affects the quality of the LCDs.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a measuring device which can measure the perpendicularity of a tube of a LCD to the base in order to prevent the above-mentioned limitations.